


Pas ce que l'on croit

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Impossible. C'est impossible d'aimer autant quelque chose que lui lorsqu'il accomplissait cet acte.





	Pas ce que l'on croit

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Impossible.

C'est impossible d'aimer autant quelque chose que lui lorsqu'il accomplissait cet acte. L'enfoncer profondément, sans aucune retenue, aucun intérêt pour ce que les gens à qui il faisait ça pouvait ressentir. Il l'introduisait sans douceur dans le corps de la personne qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, puis il la retirait pour aller l'enfoncer de nouveau dans quelqu'un d'autre. Toujours plus. Plus violemment, plus fort, sans douceur, sans se poser la question de savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. Un plaisir incroyable le submergeait à chaque fois. C’était tellement jouissif ! Tellement prenant, qu'il arrivait parfois d'oublier le nombre de fois qu'il avait pu faire dans la même journée. Durant cet acte, les survivants, s'il y en avait eu, auraient pu dire que les célèbres cheveux d'argent paraissaient plus blancs que jamais dans le feu de l'action et sa peau claire luisait à la faible lumière qu'il y avait parfois, preuve de l'infini plaisir qu'il avait à en prendre encore et toujours plus pendant ces instants éphémères mais tellement appréciés. Et à chaque coup, la sensation enivrante augmentait.

Il fallait admettre qu'au début, il avait trouvé cela étrange. Que deux personnes puissent en arriver à de telles extrémités, à de tels contacts... Mais rapidement il avait fini par aimer cela, il appréciait cet acte plus qu'agréable et il était étonné qu'il y des gens qui ne comprenaient pas le plaisir, l'intense satisfaction qu'on pouvait en retirer en faisant ce qu'il faisait. Homme, femme, voire enfant, il ne faisait plus la différence. Le plaisir ressentit était le même, quoique légèrement supérieur quand il agissait d'un homme. Quelle joie il avait de le voir céder, épuisé sans plus aucune force pour combattre. Sa victoire n'en était que meilleur et totale. Et les regards que ses homologues lui lançaient quand il le faisait n'affectaient en rien le bonheur avec lequel il faisait ça. Ça l'encourageait plutôt. De savoir qu'il avait le contrôle total de la situation, sans que l'autre n'ait aucune chance de s'en échapper. Il avait déjà fait part de cette sensation à ses rares amis, au début. Ils lui avaient conseillé de se calmer quant à la quantité, parce qu'un jour ça finirait par le détruire. Ils lui avaient dit ça sans trop y croire, parce qu'ils connaissaient leur ami : quand Sephiroth voulait faire quelque chose, rien ne l'arrêtait.

Oui, il aimait cela, il n'avait plus aucune honte de le clamer haut et fort même s'il était déjà bien connu pour ça. Et s'il pouvait constater de toutes ses victoires et de tous ses trophées, c'était bien grâce à elle. D'une longueur fort peu commune il faut l'avouer, et il en était sûr parce qu'au cours de ses voyages à travers le monde il n'avait jamais vu une autre d'une longueur comparable à la sienne, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son narcissisme déjà fort développer. Un jour, cependant, quelqu'un en avait réchappé. Ce petit blond. Mais il se jura, aussi bien à lui qu'à elle, qu'un jour il l'aurait. Quitte à retourner le monde pour le retrouver. Et en attendant, elle continuait de pénétrer les corps qu'avec plus de vigueur et de violence, en attendant ce jour glorieux. Mais il savait bien qu'il n’était rien sans elle et qu'il lui devait toutes ses victoires.

Oui Sephiroth savait qu'il devait tout à sa chère Masamune.


End file.
